Blessings From The Wind
by Delta the Hedgehog
Summary: Talim is in love with Yunseong but she believes he doesn't love her back. She decides to tell him anyway but can't seem to get the courage to tell him. She then calls to the wind for guidance. TalimXYunseong. Slightly OOC. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Me: Hey people.

Delta the Hedgehog: Sup.

Me: It's been a while since I actually posted something on the site. I got all these ideas for stories but I can never motivate myself to write it down.

Delta the Hedgehog: Yea, he's too damn lazy.

Me: (Gives Delta the middle finger) Anyway, I decided to write this little oneshot to get myself back on track. It sort of randomly popped in my mind one day. This is only my second story so I'm still rather new at this. Hope you enjoy it! Now Delta, would you do the disclaimer please?

Delta the Hedgehog: Alright. He does not own Soul Calibur III or the franchise. If he did, he would be rich and cranking out games right now. And he's definitely doing neither.

Me: Asshole.

* * *

Author's Note: This is based off of Talim's SCIII ending where she destroys Soul Edge.

* * *

**_Blessings From The Wind_**

Talim and Yun-seong had been resting in a beautiful clearing just outside of the local village they had left a day earlier. It's been a couple weeks since Talim finally destroyed the evil cursed sword, Soul Edge. Although the two had been traveling day and night for the past two weeks, Talim and Yun-seong still had quite a ways two go before reaching her home village. Not that they minded. The two we're already good friends before the trip and they have become only closer during the journey. They enjoyed each other's company, even more so after Soul Edge was defeated.

Despite the return trip going great so far, Talim had something important to her on her mind constantly for the past few days. No, it wasn't Soul Edge because Soul Edge was destroyed. It wasn't about if they were lost or not because they knew where they were going. No, it was something more important than both of those things...

Her feelings for her best friend and traveling partner, Yun-seong.

Talim had a crush on him for as long as she's known him but she always thought it was just that, a silly crush. Boy, was she wrong. Her feelings for him seemed to magnify multiple times during the journey, even to the point that she started to fall in love with him. At first she didn't know why these feelings emerged but soon she realized why.

Over the past year or so, Yun-seong had matured greatly. Before their journey, Talim always seen Yun-seong as a nice guy who meant well and extremely skilled (and rather handsome), but arrogant, stubborn, and rather childish compared to herself. But since then, Yun-seong had grown significantly. Although he was still a little arrogant and childish at times, he wasn't stubborn anymore and eventually realized the true meaning of strength, that comes from the inside, not from some evil sword.

As Talim stood under a nearby cherry blossom tree, she watched Yun-seong train with his trusty sword, White Storm, and gentle smile came across her lips.

"_Yun-seong, you don't realize how much I love you. I love you more than life itself. You probably don't return the same feelings though. I mean how can you love someone like me..." _As these thoughts crossed Talim's mind, she frowned.

Although Talim loved Yun-seong with all her heart, she believed Yun-seong didn't feel the same way. It's wasn't because she thought she was ugly. Unlike most women, Talim knew she was beautiful. Hell, Yun-seong even commented on how pretty she was one time. No, the reason why she thought that way is because she felt that their personalities didn't match very well. Yun-seong was the carefree and aggressive type while Talim as the serious and pacifist type. Because of that, they often clashed with each other during the journey.

_Flashback_

_Talim had to bail Yun-seong out of the village jail for getting into a fight with a villager and putting him into a coma. Talim did not say a word to him until they left the little village._

"_Why Yun-seong? Why must you act so childish all the time?" Talim said with growing anger in her voice._

"_Childish? The guy challenged me to a fight and I accepted his challenge. I wasn't being childish, I was being respectful for accepting his wish of fighting me." Yun-seong replied rather calmly with that irritating smirk on his face._

"_Respectful?! You put the guy into a coma!" Talim scolded, anger clearly making itself present on her face._

"_Hey, it's not my fault the guy was so weak. Besides, I was just trying to break up the boredom. Sorry for trying to have some fun..." Yun-seong said as if the situation was no big deal._

_Talim just wanted to scream sometimes because Yun-seong's attitude. He acted so arrogant sometimes! "See that's the problem Yun-seong. Your "fun" always gets us in trouble!" Talim retorted. She sighed and shook her head. "I wish you would just act your age every once and a while." The wind priestess said disapprovingly._

"_Humph. Your the last person that needs to be saying that." Yun-seong coolly replied._

_His little remark caught Talim's attention. "What are you talking about?" She asked with her hands on her hips._

"_Look at you. You have the nerve to tell me to act my age. You need to act your age! You're 3 years younger than me, only 15 years old yet you act like an old lady! Stop acting so damn serious all the time!" Yun-seong yelled, tired of being talked down to._

_Talim was in shock. It wasn't because he yelled at her, Yun-seong yelled most of the time so she was used to it. It was what he said._

"_You're 3 years younger than me, only 15 years old yet you act like an old lady! Stop acting so damn serious all the time!"_

_Flashback End_

Those words he said stayed with her. Although that incident happened some months ago and the two made up since then, those words still rang clearly in her mind to this day. Did she really act too serious all the time? The only reason she always so serious was because she had to destroy Soul Edge and she wanted to stay focused on her mission. Talim even made a concentrated effort to be more playful and open with Yun-seong after she defeated the cursed sword. However, Talim still felt that she acted too serious for Yun-seong to ever love her. And besides, Yun-seong was 18 years old, almost an adult while Talim herself was only 15 years old, still a kid. Yun-seong would probably want to be with an older woman anyway.

"_Even so, I still got to reveal my feelings to him. He may brush me off, laugh at me, or downright reject me, but it's better than keeping these damn feelings inside. But I can't muster the courage to tell him. I've destroyed evil swords and fought sadistic rapier wielding lunatics but I can't even tell a boy that I love him. Man, I'm pathetic." _Talim then looked to the sky. _"Wind, help me out. Give me courage to tell Yun-seong how I feel. Give me a sign. Give me something wind. Just help me confess my love to Yun-seong!" _the priestess silently yelled to the sky.

All of a sudden, as if reacting to her plea, a strong gust wind came and blew Yun-seong's White Storm out of his hand and it fell and slid at Talim's feet. _"Could this be the sign I was looking for?"_ Talim thought as she looked at the sword currently at her feet.

Yun-seong was puzzled for a second as he no clue where that gust of wind came from or where his sword went for that matter. He looked around for a second until he saw Talim staring at his sword at her feet.

"Hey Talim, could you get that for me?" Yun-seong said walking in Talim's direction.

Yun-seong's voice snapped Talim out of her trance. "Oh yeah sure." Talim muttered. She slowly picked up the sword as if it was the most precious and delicate thing in the world.

Yun-seong walked under the cherry blossom tree and up to Talim. He smiled as he stared into Talim's deep brown eyes.

Talim, who had been currently looking at the ground, looked up to see Yun-seong staring at her. She stared into his brown eyes and flaming red hair. Talim let her eyes travel down to his chest. His kung-fu shirt was partly open, revealing his naked chiseled chest. She blushed at this and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um...here you go." Talim said in small voice, handing Yun-seong's sword to him.

"Thanks." Yun-seong said grabbing the sword. He looked at Talim who had a rather sad look on her face. "Hey Talim, are you o.k?" Yun-seong asked with concern in his voice.

"_Talim, this is your chance. Don't freeze up now! Tell Yun-seong you love him!" _a voice rang in Talim's head.

"Yun-seong. There's something important I have to tell you." Talim spoke up.

"What is it?" Yun-seong asked curiously.

"Yun-seong, I love you." Talim said softly.

Yun-seong mind didn't quite register what she just said. "Huh?" Yun-seong said rather ungracefully.

"I love you Yun-seong! I love you more than life itself! I want to spend my life with you! Do you get it now Yun-seong? Did it get through your thick skull? I love you!" Talim said, bringing herself to tears. _"Great, I'm crying now. I must really look like an idiot." _Talim internally berated.

Yun-seong got the message that time, loud and clear. It still took a moment to register in his mind however. _"Talim loves me?" _Yun-seong thought. When his mind finally realized it, Yun-seong closed his eyes and a smile came across his features.

"_Here it comes. He's getting ready to laugh at me or worse, reject me. Oh well. It's not like I didn't see it coming." _Talim thought, bracing for the worse.

Yun-seong sighed. "Well, that's a relief." Yun-seong said.

Talim was lost. "What do you mean Yun-seong?" She asked, puzzled by his reaction.

"You see Talim, I've been in love with you for a while now. The only reason I didn't say anything before because I was too damn scared to tell you. I wasn't sure if you loved me back and I didn't want that feeling of rejection. Frankly, I'm surprised you in love someone like myself..." Yun-seong explained.

"Yun-seong how can you say such a thing? You're a great person. Sure you may act childish sometimes-" Talim began to say before she was interrupted.

"See, you just said it. I'm too childish. Being the type of person you are, I didn't expect you to even like me, let alone love me." Yun-seong said somberly.

"You didn't let me finish! Even though you act like a little kid from time to time, I've learned to live with it and in fact, I think you've matured a lot in the past year. Besides, your playfulness reminds myself to lighten up sometimes. You said it yourself, I act too damn serious for my age." Talim said. Yun-seong was shocked that Talim still remembered the argument they had a few months. He himself forgot about the whole thing. Talim then looked at the ground and said. "That's why I didn't say anything before. I didn't think you would like someone as serious and hard-line as me." Talim said sadly.

Yun-seong chuckled at Talim's last comment. "Talim, is that the reason why you thought I didn't love you?" Yun-seong asked. Talim nodded. "Man, that is the complete opposite. That's the main reason why I love you." Yun-seong said.

Talim's head snapped up at this. "It is?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup. You see, without you being serious around me all the time, I've probably would still be the same arrogant, childish idiot I used to be. Talim, you help keep myself in check. You helped me "mature" as you said I did. And even more so, even though we went after Soul Edge for different reasons, you also helped me realize I didn't need it to be strong. That alone I'm grateful for the way you are. Yeah, you may be a bit of a hard-ass sometimes but I know it's all for a good reason." Yun-seong said with a smile on his face.

Tears started to stream down Talim's face again. "To think, all this time, you loved me for the same reason I thought you didn't like me. I must be an idiot." Talim said somberly, forcing a smile.

"Ha! If you're an idiot, than I must be completely brain-dead!" Yun-seong retorted trying to cheer Talim up.

Talim stopped crying. "I guess were just a couple idiots in love huh?" Talim joked with a more genuine smile on her face.

"Well..." Yun-seong said tossing his sword to the side. "There's no problem with that." He then wrapped his arms around Talim's waist which caused her to blush gently. "Just don't become as stupid as me o.k? We'll be in trouble if that happens. You're the brains of the operation." Yun-seong said.

Talim laughed gently. "O.K..." Talim said softly. She then brought Yun-seong into a passionate kiss.

Talim always wished her first kiss would be with Yun-seong but she never dreamed it will be like this. When their lips first met, it was pure bliss to her. This was probably greatest moment in her life so far. She wished it would never end. After a few minutes, the two broke apart to breathe.

"I love you Yun-seong" Talim whispered.

"I love you too." Yun-seong replied.

Then another gust of wind came that blew some off the petals of the cherry blossom tree they were standing, causing them to all fall around the two lovers. The two looked around at the beautiful sight that was seemingly created just for them.

"Romantic huh?" Yun-seong said, amazed at the sight around them.

"Yeah. I wish it would never end." Talim said, burying her head in Yun-seong chest.

"Me too." Yun-seong replied softly.

As the two stood there for what seemed like an eternity, there was one thing running through the wind priestess's mind.

"_I finally got the love of my life. Thank you wind. Thank you for your blessings." _

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed that. I know Talim was rather OOC but I had to do it to make it work. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and expect more activity from me in the future.

Delta the Hedgehog: Yea I'll make sure of that. (punches fists together)

Me: You wish. Anyway, I'm out people! Til next time!


End file.
